


The Deer is Turning Around

by Risahn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: An attempt at humor anyway, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bantering, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Endearments, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, One-Shot, Phichit is super loud in bed I'm convinced, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Riding, Rimming, Slight angst for like five paragraphs at the very beginning, Spanking, a truly gross amount of endearments, and it's still so full of sweetness, brief mention of a policeman kink as a reference to a manga the author likes, but only twice, but the timeline doesn't really matter, excessive 'I love you's' aka one and a half, fight me i dare you, if you get the reference you win my respect, kind of, seungchuchu is the best side-ship in this whole damn show, sexual planning mishaps, stolen boxers, this is the filthiest thing i've ever written, way too much fingering tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risahn/pseuds/Risahn
Summary: Phichit was feeling lonely, but luckily his amazing long-distance boyfriend is here to surprise him. Their immediate priorities are greeting each other and sex, one immediately following the other.(Title is the English translation of the author's favorite Thai phrase learned while researching for this fic. It refers to doing someone from behind.)





	The Deer is Turning Around

**Author's Note:**

> SeungChuChu deserves more fics (and filthier ones) and I'm here to be the change I want to see in the world.
> 
> This fic is long and is filled with adorably tender moments. If you want the filth, you gotta do a little sifting, sorry.
> 
> I hope you guys like this! If there are any mistakes, let me know and I'll fix them. I've been staring at this thing for hours now, and I just want to post it already.
> 
> Leave me a comment or kudos, it'll make me super happy :)
> 
>  
> 
> Translations for non-English words are below. Please excuse any mistakes, I can only speak English, and Thai and Korean have so much nuance behind their terms of endearment. (If it gets confusing to keep scrolling back and forth, it helps to know that when it comes to endearments, Phichit is generally a little shit and Seung-gil is genuinely trying his best.)
> 
> Thai:  
>  _Yet_ = fuck  
>  _Tee rak_ = darling, sweetheart  
>  _Tee rak jaa_ = darling, but with a playful particle added to the end  
>  _Ying khun_ = more  
>  _Hok pat_ = shut up  
>  _Khwang khun yai mak_ = You're too big  
>  _Khod dee_ = very good (slang)  
>  _Pom rahk khun_ = I love you  
>  (The Romanization of these words are supposed to have tone marks, but for my own typing convenience I didn't include them.)
> 
> Korean:  
>  _Oppa_ = honey, in this context (used by women towards older men; it's popular and oftentimes used towards any older man, but it can be used romantically by a girlfriend towards their boyfriend)  
>  _Jagiya_ = baby, honey, darling (used by a lot of people, but can be considered a bit cheesy)  
>  _Ae-in_ = sweetheart (not usually used by guys; isn't used directly to one's "sweetheart," but is usually used when talking about one's or another's "sweetheart")  
>  _Wang-ja-nim_ = Prince (super cheesy, goodness gracious)  
>  _Nae sa-rang_ = my love (somewhat formal sounding)  
>  _sa-rang hae-yo_ = I love you (more casual) (awwwww, cute)

Phichit stared up at his bedroom ceiling, lost in thought and allowing himself to drown in his ocean of self-pity.

He and Seung-gil were so close, and yet so far. Seung-gil was meeting with a multinational advertiser in China, and Phichit thought he’d be able to come up and surprise him. But alas, not only were all the flights from Seoul to Hong Kong booked, but Seung-gil only had enough time off from practice for the all-day negotiations. No time for adorable, thoughtful boyfriends. None at all.

Phichit sighed and hugged a nearby pillow to his chest, placating himself with the knowledge that they were at least marginally closer than they usually were. They were typically two time zones away from one another, but knowing that they were only an hour out of sync for a day was nice.

It was also incredibly mushy. Phichit was head-over-heels, _gone_ on this guy. He couldn't even make the excuse that it was just the sex he missed (but _oh_ , did he miss the sex). No, he missed looking at Seung-gil, working for and earning one of his small smiles, teasing him far enough that he starts to tease back.

Even worse, Phichit was 99% sure he was in love with the idiot, which was problematic for a whole host of reasons. They were competitors in the figure skating arena, lived in different countries, barely had any time to visit each other in person (they Facetimed a lot at least), couldn't use their native language with one another, had unstable plans for when they retired...

Whenever they were together, the problems never seemed that important. But when he was by himself, Phichit was very aware of how many there were, and it was depressing to think about them all.

Phichit was just starting to move his pity-party to the kitchen so he could eat his feelings in low-calorie nutrition bars when he heard a knock at his apartment door. He groaned, shoving his face into his pillow, hoping that whoever was there would just go away on their own. It was probably the neighbors again, telling him that the music he wasn't playing (it was their upstairs neighbor, but they refused to believe him) was too loud.

They knocked a second time, and Phichit started to consider going to the door just to unleash his bad mood on them. But short of an earth-shattering incident, Phichit didn’t plan on interacting with anyone for the rest of the day.

Three text alerts going off got his attention.

7:37

Seung-chill<3:

_Hi_

__

_I know you’re home I saw your snapchat story_

_Answer your damn door_

Phichit shot up, bolted into his living room and ran to the front door. He flung it open and without looking, threw himself into the arms of the body waiting patiently just outside.

Thankfully, it was in fact Seung-gil. Phichit pulled back just enough to see his gorgeous face, and grinned at the small smile he found there.

Standing there with his legs around Seung-gil’s waist, wrapped in his arms, looking at his reserved smile – this was probably the best moment of Phichit’s life.

“What are you – _how_?”

“You’re heavy – the meeting – stop, that tickles.” Phichit had devolved into kissing whatever bit of skin he could reach, so Seung-gil’s neck and cheeks were currently under attack, preventing him from forming whole sentences.

"Warm," Seung-gil muttered, pressing a smiling kiss onto Phichit's forehead. Seung-gil always said the reason he was first attracted to him was because he seemed warm, whatever that meant in Seung-gil's abstract interpretation and poor explanation of the word. But Phichit wasn't going to turn his nose up at open affection, and he reveled in anything Seung-gil offered him. "You're still - stop-"

“No, I don’t want to,” he grinned, pecking playful kisses along his jaw.

“Ugh, do you even care how I got here?”

“Not really.” Phichit giggled into his shoulder, dropping to the floor but wrapping his arms tighter around Seung-gil’s shoulders. “All I really care about is that you’re here and my favorite person and _amazing_.”

“Oh… That’s fine then.”

Phichit laughed, earlier funk completely gone. “We should go inside,” he muttered, nosing his way up to Seung-gil’s ear.

“Um, yes.” Seung-gil’s eyes widened, and he tightened his arms around Phichit’s waist. “Yes, we should–”

Phichit lowered his voice, letting it go breathy the way Seung-gil refused to admit he loved. “We should go to my bedroom,” he whispered, letting his lips barely brush against the shell of Seung-gil’s ear.

He could _feel_ the shiver that ran up Seung-gil’s body. His boyfriend was silent as he nodded, his hands heavy against Phichit’s hips.

Phichit smirked at how much power he could hold over this outwardly intimidating man. But when you knew him as well as Phichit did, you knew that he was just a massive softie that was bad at expressing himself. It was adorable, and Phichit may or may not love being able to read his subtle personality cues.

“But I did just get here,” Seung-gil reasoned, frowning. “I’m probably gross from the airplane, and I’m sure there’s something else you’d rather–”

“There’s absolutely nothing else I want to do right now,” Phichit grinned, tugging one of Seung-gil’s hands into his own and pulling him inside.

“I didn’t think it would actually be this easy,” Seung-gil said to himself, following Phichit’s tugs into the apartment and toeing off his shoes.

Phichit smiled softly. “We don’t have to if you’re tired or something. I was just teasing–”

“We’re having sex!” Seung-gil blurted out, squeezing Phichit’s hand, then blushed an adorable shade of pink at his own outburst. “I mean, I want to, and you already said you wanted to, so no take-backs.”

Phichit giggled. “It's cute how thirsty you are.”

“It’s been _two months_ ,” he said, rolling his eyes. “And you’re always way thirstier than I am.”

Phichit leered, stepping up Seung-gil and giving him a purposefully long, pervy once-over. “That’s true, but it’s your fault, _tii rak jaa_.”

Seung-gil rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hide the smile twitching at his lips. “You’re so full of yourself.”

“Well I want to be full of _yourself_ , so when are we–”

Phichit was cut off when Seung-gil laughed, there and gone before it could really be identified. He brought a hand up to cup Phichit’s jaw and pulled him in for a kiss, their first one of the night – and if Phichit had his way, definitely not the last one.

God, Seung-gil was an amazing kisser. Aside from one failure of a date with a girl back in South Korea, Seung-gil had never kissed anyone aside from him. Knowing that his skill had only really come from him… It was hot. Which was probably shameful, but Phichit didn’t really care.

Seung-gil pulled back, eyes taking in Phichit’s blissed out expression. He nodded to himself, and then it was his turn to steer Phichit deeper into the apartment.

The next thing Phichit knew, he was being pushed gently backwards to sit on his own bed, feet on the floor and face aimed up at his boyfriend. “I know you just got here,” Phichit’s voice was breathless from the kiss, but he was a talker. “But I’m kind of impatient right now.”

Seung-gil smiled and nodded, then started pulling at Phichit’s shirt. “Get this off,” he said, voice low and purposeful. Phichit didn’t let his eyes leave Seung-gil’s expression, loving its hunger as Phichit got undressed. Those eyes promised more to come, and Phichit was completely on board with whatever they had planned.

Once he was shirtless, Seung-gil quietly ordered, “Lie back on the pillows.”

Phichit shuffled back, holding eye contact until Seung-gil started unbuttoning his own shirt. He licked his lips at the sight (making Seung-gil grumble about unfairness) of his boyfriend’s pale skin being revealed, one button at a time. He wasn’t wearing an undershirt, thank the gods.

Something about the sight of his boyfriend undressing at the foot of his bed had Phichit’s chest aching. It was such a huge positive shift from just minutes ago, when he’d been wallowing in this same space. He’d been so focused on how they didn’t work, how far away they always were–

A wave of urgency welled up in Phichit’s chest, and he made a small whine, biting his lip to try to hold it back. It got Seung-gil’s attention, and instead of the confident _beast_ he’d been seconds before, Seung-gil suddenly looked worried. “What is it?”

“I just,” Phichit made grabby motions with his hands. “I missed you. Come over here, please?”

Seung-gil was over him in an instant, shirt still hanging open as he met Phichit’s own searching lips, hands holding his jaw tenderly. Phichit wrapped his arms around his waist and shoulders, pulling Seung-gil as close as possible. He moaned into the kiss, and Seung-gil took the opportunity to get his tongue involved in this party and god, this was going to be how Phichit died.

His head was light as he worked his lips down Seung-gil’s neck, leaving light marks in his wake. “Seung-gil, I want – could you–”

“Anything, what do you need?”

Phichit glanced up, found Seung-gil’s kissed bruised lips and intent eyes. He continued on his way, but this time brought his hands down to Seung-gil’s belt buckle. “Take these off,” he moaned, tugging on the buckle and biting down on Seung-gil’s collarbone.

He was quick to respond and had his pants off in seconds. He was about to pull off his underwear when Phichit got impatient again and flipped them over. Seung-gil looked surprised as he suddenly found himself looking up at him, but Phichit didn’t have time to enjoy his surprised/aroused expression. No, he was on a mission, and he didn’t necessarily need Seung-gil’s underwear completely off to complete it.

He continued pecking his way down Seung-gil’s muscular, pale chest. He bit down on his stomach, and felt Seung-gil jump a bit under his mouth. He smirked up at him as he moved lower and heard Seung-gil suck in a breath.

Phichit kissed the waistband of Seung-gil’s black boxer briefs, keeping eye contact all the while. A certain something was inches away from his jaw, and just the thought of it made his mouth water.

“Is this okay?” He asked as innocently as he could. He wanted to hear Seung-gil’s voice, wanted to listen to him beg for it.

Instead, the idiot just nodded, making Phichit pout.

“Are you sure?” He moved further down, let his breath play along the slightly tight fabric of Seung-gil’s underwear, let his hands squeeze Seung-gil’s thighs. “You don’t seem that…” He smirked, “enthusiastic.”

Seung-gil nodded again, this time more insistently.

“Maybe if you ask nicely…” He let his lips brush over the hardness just under him. “This will go a bit faster, _tii rak jaa_.”

Seung-gil’s eyes were wide, he was biting his lip, and his breathing had quickened. The man could be stubborn though, and he continued silently watching Phichit hover just over where he no doubt desperately wanted his mouth – probably just to see what would happen if he was difficult.

Phichit bent down suddenly, ran his teeth lightly over Seung-gil’s hardness, and he heard him gasp. That was something at least, but Phichit was feeling selfish tonight, and he wanted _more_.

“Babe,” he moaned against the slightly straining fabric, voice whiny. He felt Seung-gil’s cock twitch through the fabric, but Phichit held back his smirk for now.

Thai and Korean endearments weren’t as lovey-dovey as English ones, which is why Phichit preferred the English ones (Detroit had really changed him). Koreans terms of endearment were still hard for him to understand fully, and he delighted in misusing them to frustrate his serious boyfriend. But Phichit preferred to slip in some simple English or Thai pet names every so often.

Seung-gil was such a stoic person that they always embarrassed him (and turned him on) whenever Phichit used them. And pet names of any kind were the easiest way to make Seung-gil just as impatient as Phichit always was in the bedroom.

“Babe” he repeated. “Is there something you want?”

Seung-gil squeezed his eyes shut, and no, that’s not how this was going to happen.

“You have to tell me, darling,” he murmured, voice breathy. He kissed Seung-gil’s length through the now damp fabric, and it jumped again under his lips. Phichit delighted in watching how tightly Seung-gil’s lips were pressed together. Even his hands were shaking where they were fisted in Phichit’s sheets. He was close to giving in, Phichit could feel it.

“Seung-gil,” he moaned, then licked teasingly at his cock over the fabric. “Talk to me, _oppa_.”

“Phichit, _please_ ,” Seung-gil groaned, turning his head to try and hide it in Phichit’s pillow. Phichit grinned at that, let Seung-gil feel the turn of his lips against his cock.

“Please what, _jagiya_?”

“That’s so embarrassing, come on.”

“Oh, but if it’s so embarrassing,” Phichit teased, kissing his length yet again. “Then why is this so hard, hm?”

“You’re killing me, just – come _on_.”

“Nope, ask nicely,” Phichit grinned tauntingly. He knew he was being a massive tease, and Seung-gil was an absolute saint for putting up with it as much as he always did.

Seung-gil sighed, then sat up a bit. Phichit pulled away, worried he’d pushed too far. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to–”

But apparently Phichit hadn’t messed this up yet, because Seung-gil was just pinching his cheek.

“You’re such a tease,” he muttered, then gently patted where Phichit’s cheek was probably red. He ran his thumb over Phichit’s bottom lip, and Phichit was left speechless, completely enraptured by every move Seung-gil made.

This was always how their dynamic went. Phichit would tease and force and have his way, relishing in how much Seung-gil wanted him and how happy they made each other – until all of a sudden Seung-gil would retaliate, leaving him speechless, unfairly aroused, and eventually very loud.

Phichit felt his own cock twitch – god, was he still wearing his pants? Yes, he was.

Seung-gil took a deep breath, kept his eyes locked on Phichit’s own, and asked, voice barely steady, “Please give me a blowjob.”

He could’ve been dirtier about that, but Phichit still felt his face heat up and fingers clench around Seung-gil’s thighs. He nodded, light-headed as he lightly kissed Seung-gil’s thumb.

Seung-gil jumped at that, then fell back against the mattress, groaning. “You’re too much,” he dramatically sighed. Oh please, like he was one to talk. Anyway, Phichit was back in control, just the way he (sometimes) liked it. He needed to start working with that again.

But instead of going back to torturing his boyfriend, Phichit found himself motionless. He waited until Seung-gil looked back at him, no doubt wondering what Phichit was waiting for. Voice unexpectedly soft, he asked, “Kiss me?”

Seung-gil paused, then sat up and pulled Phichit in for a slow, gentle kiss. Phichit felt himself melt into it, relished in Seung-gil’s tongue skimming his bottom lip, loved the little sounds the both of them made as it got more heated, making his blood rush and arms feel heavy.

Seung-gil pulled back suddenly, breathing heavy. “You okay?”

Phichit nodded, burying his no doubt red face in Seung-gil’s shoulder. “I just missed you is all.”

“You got lonely mouthing at my dick through my underwear?”

Phichit barked out a laugh at that, surprised that his previously reluctant boyfriend could suddenly be so dirty. “Shut up, I got emotional,” he giggled, pressing a loud kiss to Seung-gil’s cheek.

Seung-gil smiled at him warmly, and Phichit threw him off-guard with a hand on his chest, pushing him back onto the mattress so he bounced a bit.

Phichit took a moment to buck his hips once over Seung-gil’s crotch, earning a bitten off moan for his efforts, as he slid back down Seung-gil’s body. This time, there was no teasing as he hurriedly pulled down the front of Seung-gil’s briefs.

He licked his lips when he saw Seung-gil’s cock, hard and curved a little to the side and exactly what Phichit wanted in his mouth _this second_. He let the elastic band snap under his balls, giggled at the small yelp that got him, then took no time to grab the base and sink his mouth down onto Seung-gil’s cock.

They both moaned, Seung-gil muffled by his hand and Phichit muffled by… well, a dick. But he loved giving Seung-gil blow jobs, loved the feel of his cock stretching his lips and the heavy weight of it against his tongue. He let his tongue trace the vein running along the underside, making Seung-gil gasp. Phichit pulled up, swirled his tongue around the head like a pro, then sunk back down even further than before.

He could feel the tension in Seung-gil’s hips as he struggled to keep still, could hear the gasp he bit back. But Phichit wanted more sound, more delicate noises that proved he could turn Seung-gil’s world upside-down.

The hand he had on Seung-gil’s hipbone squeezed, then traced over his abs (god, Seung-gil’s _abs_ ) as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked. He started out slow, taking his time to enjoy how worked up Seung-gil was, how the solid body beneath Phichit could jerk and tremble with the right pressure. Phichit ran his free hand up Seung-gil’s toned chest to his nipple, let his thumb skim over it and then raked over it with his nail.

“Ah – Phichit!”

Phichit moaned again, this time at the desperation in Seung-gil’s voice. He still had a few tricks up his sleeves, knew countless other ways to get Seung-gil undone.

He pulled off his cock, licking his lips at the saliva that’d built up. Seung-gil muttered something in Korean, but Phichit was focused on the task at hand. If he looked up at Seung-gil’s face right now, it would all be over – either Seung-gil would come, or Phichit would say “Fuck it,” and give up on the torturous blowjob in favor of something more mutually beneficial.

But he didn’t want to get off just yet. He loved the buildup and the anticipation, and he loved showering Seung-gil in teasing affection until the man was panting and squirming against the sheets. Once they started doing anything involving actual penetration, Phichit always turned into a shameless mess, would beg for whatever Seung-gil would give him. He couldn’t refuse the man anything and never wanted to, but before they got to that point, before Phichit lost any sense of shame and playfulness and dominance, it was nice to be the one to make Seung-gil so turned on he couldn’t think of anything except Phichit’s name. He loved how blissed out he could make Seung-gil look, how wholly his attention focused on him and him alone.

“Phichit, please,” Seung-gil muttered, pulling Phichit back into the moment. He was still hovering over Seung-gil’s cock, lost in thought, and the man was looking down at him in confusion and desire. His face was flushed, lips bitten red and full, and his hair was well on its way to being an irrecoverable mess from pressing it into the pillow.

Phichit smiled, then sucked on the underside of Seung-gil’s cock while simultaneously pinching his nipple. He cried out at that, his head turning against the pillow.

“Phichit – please, Phichit–”

It had been pretty easy to get Seung-gil to this state already – that said, Phichit was also pretty far gone himself. It had been what, two months since the last time they fucked? Damn.

He licked at the head of Seung-gil’s cock, let the tip of his tongue trace the vein on the underside of his length as he felt it twitch. Precome was building up heavily now, and Phichit dipped his tongue into the slit to taste it. Bitter, but tolerable – and definitely worth the reactions Seung-gil gave him.

Seung-gil was panting now, knuckles white as he clung to the sheets for dear life. Phichit knew he wanted to grab at him, to run his fingers through his hair and feel his own dick through Phichit’s cheek. But he was a gentleman, and always waited until Phichit gave him the go-ahead before he got handsy during a blowjob.

Phichit pulled away just long enough to gasp, “Touch me,” before sinking back down onto Seung-gil’s cock.

His hands shot out, one predictably pushing his bangs back off his forehead (to improve the view, no doubt), and the other coming up to cup Phichit’s jaw. Sure enough, Seung-gil thumbed over where the head of his cock was held in Phichit’s cheek, and he groaned loudly at that.

If Phichit’s mouth wasn’t full of dick right now, he’d have giggled at how predictable his boyfriend could be.

Seung-gil spread his legs a bit, ran a foot over the back of Phichit’s thigh. Phichit watched him frown, eyes screwed shut as he muttered, “I forgot you’re still wearing pants.”

Phichit wasn’t in the mood to choke on his boyfriend’s dick, so he pulled back before snickering, “Gimme a sec.” He refused to let go of Seung-gil’s dick, so he had to raised his ass ridiculously high in the air to shimmy his way out of his tight sweatpants one-handed.

By the time he was done, Seung-gil was smiling down at him, amusement written all over his face. “I hear it’s easier to remove pants with two hands.”

“You’ve heard wrong,” Phichit smirked, then squeezed lightly at the base of Seung-gil’s dick, excited to get back to–

“Wait, are those my underwear?”

Phichit paused, glanced down at himself, and felt his face set itself on fire. He’d completely forgotten that he’d put on Seung-gil’s underwear tonight, the ( _clean_!) pair of dark blue boxer briefs he’d stolen on his last visit to South Korea.

It was so much easier to masturbate when you were wearing your boyfriend’s underwear. Knowing that his hard-on was filling the space Seung-gil’s usually did – god, it was so hot.

But that wasn’t helping him now. No, Phichit knew how incriminating his expression was, but that wasn’t going to stop him from at least trying.

“What, you wear this brand too?”

Seung-gil frowned. “Those _are_ my underwear. I thought I’d been going crazy!”

Phichit nosed at his length, hoping to distract him from the matter at hand. He let his tongue run down over Seung-gil’s balls, making boyfriend gasp as his whole body twitched. Sadly, the triumph Phichit felt didn’t last long.

“Phichit, why are you wearing my boxers? Why do you even have them?”

Phichit could stay silent… or he could just get this over with.

“I might have… stolen them from you.”

Seung-gil unhelpfully rolled his eyes. “That much is obvious.”

“Watch it, buddy,” Phichit threatened, tightening the fist he still had wrapped around his boyfriend. “Don’t test me.”

Seung-gil gulped, but determinedly went on. “Why’d you steal them?”

“Because… they’re yours.”

“That’s not good enough.”

“I like them.”

“I do too.”

“I just,” Phichit sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. “I stole them because I’m a pervert, okay?”

He watched his boyfriend just long enough to see the implications of that statement settle in, watch him go from confused to bright red in a handful of seconds. Phichit groaned in embarrassment, then bent over to hide his face in between Seung-gil’s (still hard, thank god) dick and his thigh.

Seung-gil fell silent, and Phichit held his breath. He jammed his face further into Seung-gil’s thigh when he felt fingers running through his hair.

“Phichit.”

“Do you want your blowjob or not?”

“Phichit, look at me.”

“ _Nooo_ ,” he whined. “You’re going to laugh at me!”

Seung-gil sighed, “Phichit, please?”

Tentatively, Phichit leaned his head back just enough to make eye contact with his boyfriend. His smug bastard of a boyfriend, who was somehow smirking _and_ looking at him tenderly.

Then he asked, “So you use them to masturbate?”

Phichit hid his face again, groaning into Seung-gil’s thigh as his smug dick of a boyfriend laughed at his embarrassment.

“It’s – it’s alright Phichit. It’s not really – it’s not that perverted.”

“ _Yes, it is_!”

“Well, it’s not the bad kind,” he chuckled, fucking _chuckled_. “I wish you’d just asked me, though.”

“And voluntarily sit through this shame-fest? No thank you.”

“Phichit,” Seung-gil laughed, pushing at his shoulder and head to get him to sit up. Phichit made a motion to keep hiding his face, but Seung-gil was having none of that. He cupped Phichit’s jaw in both his hands, pulled so that Phichit was forced to move forward. He was straddling his boyfriend, settling just far enough forward that he could feel Seung-gil’s dick pressing against one of his ass cheeks.

“What?” Phichit pouted petulantly, still feeling absolutely mortified at this sudden turn of events. His face felt like it was radiating, and he was no doubt a bright red color. He could actually feel tears welling up in his eyes. Curse his easy crying.

Seung-gil smiled, wide and warm and just for him. “It’s cute, stop worrying.”

He shook his head. “It’s not cute, it’s _weird_.”

“It’s weird, but it’s hot.”

Phichit bit at his bottom lip nervously. “You’re just saying that.”

“I’m not, I promise.” Seung-gil pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. “Now I want a pair of yours to keep.”

Phichit knew he was a hot mess right now, but he managed to rub enough brain cells together to ask, “Can I pick the pair?”

“Sure,” Seung-gil muttered, sweeping back Phichit’s hair and pressing a kiss onto his forehead.

He did not deserve this sweet, kind, _amazing_ man. He’d need to find a way to balance out this good karma, because as it was he was going to be reincarnated as a fucking fish.

Phichit grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him in for a rough kiss, biting at his lip and shoving his tongue into his mouth. He was desperate for Seung-gil’s touch, needed to convey his feelings in some way that didn’t involve speech. He was embarrassed speechless, but could at least still use his mouth.

He wrapped himself as tightly around his boyfriend as he could, arms circling his shoulders and legs squeezing his hips. Seung-gil sighed into it, holding Phichit’s hips and letting one of his hands wander down his back. Phichit shivered, let himself press down and back into his boyfriend’s erection and making them both moan into the kiss. Phichit was lightheaded again, needed to catch his breath, but he couldn’t pull himself away, couldn’t help moaning at the feel of Seung-gil’s tongue running alongside his own, couldn’t stop from grinding down again and again on his boyfriend’s cock.

Eventually Seung-gil took one for the team and pulled away, just enough to allow Phichit to pull in a few high pitched, shaky breaths, before pulling them back together and slipping his hand into the back of the boxer briefs Phichit was wearing. He moaned encouragingly against Seung-gil’s lips, and his boyfriend only took the opportunity to push his tongue in further. 

Phichit moaned, practically melting into Seung-gil’s arms. “Seung – wait, please just–”

“I love how you look in my boxers,” Seung-gil grunted – fucking _grunted_. He pulled Phichit back into the deep kiss, and ran his tongue over Phichit’s _fucking teeth_.

His boyfriend pulled back just enough to meet Phichit’s eyes, and there was no way for him to be prepared for the suggestive way Seung-gil licked his lips. Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if he fainted from arousal at this point.

“Can you – there’s–” He was so turned on he couldn’t even make a sentence. Seung-gil waited patiently, pushing some of Phichit’s hair back behind his ear.

“What do you need?” Oh god, Seung-gil’s voice had gotten scratchy. It was not helping Phichit get his thoughts in order.

“Night stand – there’s–”

“Lube?”

“Mmm,” he hummed, happy that his boyfriend could talk when he couldn’t.

“What about condoms?”

Phichit groaned, running a hand down Seung-gil’s chest. “Bathroom, but–”

Seung-gil wasn’t having it. He pecked Phichit on the lips, who then pulled him in for a deeper kiss, but he pulled away after not too long. “I’ll be right back,” he said, voice low and dark and _god_ , Phichit was a goner.

He could only manage to nod as Seung-gil slipped out from under him, pulling up his underwear as he practically sprinted out the bedroom door. Phichit listened to him run down the hall and start rummaging through his medicine cabinet, which wasn’t where the condoms were, but Phichit’s voice wasn’t working so they’d both just have to wait. Seung-gil was practically a genius, he could figure this out.

In the meantime, Phichit got enough resolve together to lean over and open his nightstand. It only took a moment to locate the lube bottle, and he wasted no time in thumbing it open and pouring some onto his fingers. Seung-gil like to do – or at the very least watch – this part, but Phichit wanted this to proceed as fast as possible.

Once the lube was warm enough on his fingers, he reached back into Seung-sil’s stolen boxer briefs and rubbed one over his hole. He still tensed every time he did this, hole sensitive and never quite ready for the first touch of something against it. He swirled his pointer finger, spreading the lube. His cock was so hard it nearly hurt where it was pressing up against the waistband of Seung-gil’s underwear, but he didn’t want to take them off quite yet. That was Seung-gil’s job, damn it.

He heard Seung-gil curse from the other room and whimpered. He couldn’t wait any longer, so he let his finger press into his hole. He groaned, unused to the feeling after these last two months without Seung-gil. Phichit didn’t like to finger himself when he masturbated because it was never enough, and all it ever did was make him frustrated and sad that Seung-gil couldn’t take over and do it _properly_.

Once he’d gotten past two knuckles he started moving his finger back and forth, whining at the sensation of his muscles tensing around himself. He tried to fit another finger, but it hurt too much.

“Seung-gil, what’s taking so long?” He whined, hoping his voice carried far enough.

Thankfully, he got a response. Sadly, it wasn’t what he wanted to hear. “Your condoms aren’t here.”

Phichit groaned in frustration. “What do you mean?”

He could hear Seung-gil quickly walking back to the bedroom as he responded, “I _mean_ that the box is empty.”

Phichit groaned, this time not in pleasure. “Noooo, don’t say that.”

“Well it’s the truth – _what_.” Seung-gil must’ve finally gotten back, and could see Phichit’s hand shoved down the back of his underwear – his boyfriend’s underwear – and moving his hips down onto his finger.

Phichit looked over his shoulder, met his gaze. “Seung-gil – what are we – I can’t wait–”

He could feel tears welling up again, knew exactly what kind of picture he was making right now as Seung-gil swallowed nervously. He knew he looked like a slut, nearly crying because he wanted and couldn't have his boyfriend’s cock as soon as possible, so desperate he was humping his own hand trying to find some sort of relief. But he barely cared about any of that because he needed Seung-gil’s dick in him _now_.

And then there was his boyfriend, staring dumbly at Phichit’s ass, transfixed on what was going on underneath. But Phichit wasn’t playing any angles right now, he just wanted to get fucked.

“ _Seung-gil_ , look at me!” Seung-gil’s eyes shot up and he winced guiltily. Phichit’s lip was starting to quiver, chest tightening in a decidedly unpleasant way. “I can’t wait – can’t we just–?”

Seung-gil shook his head. “It’s been so long you might get hurt or–”

“Can’t you just be extra, extra gentle?” But that wasn’t what Phichit wanted. What he wanted was to roughly ride his boyfriend’s cock, get shoved down on his bed and pounded into. He was so desperate for it that he was nearly crying, but Seung-gil was right. It had been a while, and if Phichit bled then it’d be a problem.

Seung-gil came up to the bed, wrapped an arm around Phichit’s shoulders and cupped Phichit’s face in his other hand, gently swiping his thumb under his eye. “I’m sorry, _jagiya_. I’ll have to go to the store.”

Phichit whimpered. “But – I don’t– didn’t you bring anything?”

Seung-gil winced. “I didn't, I'm sorry sweetheart.” He was using pet names to soften the blow, smart.

Phichit whined, shutting his eyes against the reality that he got both of them riled up without first guaranteeing they could finish. “Seung-gil, what do we do?”

Seung-gil took a deep breath, then pressed a kiss to the top of Phichit’s head. He tilted his jaw and Phichit opened his eyes to see what was going on. Seung-gil’s steady gaze was calming, and he looked like he had a plan.

“I’m going to go to the store down the street and come right back. You can stay here, and I’ll be on the phone with you the whole time. How’s that?”

Phichit reluctantly nodded, pressing a kiss into the underside of his jaw. “Hurry?”

Seung-gil nodded, got dressed in under a minute (he’d still been wearing his shirt, after all) and sprinted out the door, with his phone, Phichit’s wallet, and Phichit’s housekeys in hand. Sniffling and sighing to himself, Phichit wiped his hand off on a corner of his sheets, rubbed the wetness away from his eyes, then settled back against the pillows. Soon enough, Phichit’s phone was ringing. Sighing again and spreading his limbs out, he answered the phone and put it on speaker.

“ _Hey_.”

“Hey there hot stuff, long time no see.” Phichit hated the situation, but being miserable wouldn’t change anything. It would only make them both feel worse

Seung-gil huffed into the phone. “ _Don’t be ridiculous_.”

“I’m not ridiculous, but you know what is?”

“ _What_?”

“Your dick.”

Seung-gil barked out a laugh at that. Chuckling and sounding out of breath, he went on, “ _I’m getting weird looks. I think – yeah, my pants are on backwards_.”

Phichit smiled, hugging a pillow to his chest and ignoring the lube cooling between his ass cheeks. “This sure took an unfortunate turn, huh?”

“ _Yeah. Sorry, I should’ve come prepared with something_.”

“It’s fine, I should’ve known I was out of condoms,” he sighed, deeply regretting his past laziness. “So how did you end up coming here, anyway?”

“ _Oh, well… Happy anniversary_?”

“What?”

“ _Today is our one year and two-months anniversary_.”

“…I've never said this before because you're amazing, but all these anniversaries... There's just no way this is a real thing.”

“ _Really? Korean people like celebrating anniversaries._ ”

“Oh, awww, that's cute,” Phichit cooed into the phone. “Well thanks for surprising me! I was feeling lonely today.”

“ _I’m staying the night_.” Seung-gil hummed distractedly before muttering, “ _Alright, I’m at the store now_.”

“Oh, that was fast.”

“ _I ran_.”

Phichit giggled. “Wow, are you impatient or something?”

“ _You were the one nearly sobbing because you couldn’t have my–_ ”

“OKAY, okay! Point taken!” He was relieved Seung-gil couldn’t see how red his face was, but the low laugh on the phone meant his boyfriend at least had some idea.

“ _Everything is in Thai. Where do I…_?”

“There’s a little display in the front of the store. Just inside the door, to the left. In between the snacks and the register.”

“ _Umm, which one should I…_ ”

“I get the one with the picture of a banana – oh, that doesn’t mean it’s banana flavored.”

“ _Then why is it there_?”

“The word for banana can be mispronounced to sound like the word for dick.”

“ _…Do all Thai people have no shame, or is it just you_?”

Phichit smiled. “Just me!” Seung-gil huffed, which Phichit could identify as half a laugh. “Anyway, since a lot of people use condoms, they’re always kept close to the register.”

“ _Because Thailand’s Prime Minister told people to use them back in the nineties_.”

“Well look at you, knowing about my country’s history and stuff,” Phichit smiled and rubbed at his chest over his clenching heart, cheeks heating up. He'd used Seung-gil's computer once and seen several Wikipedia pages on Thailand open. He'd closed the computer and pretended not to have seen it, and ever since then whenever Seung-gil sprung a random fact on him about his homeland, it practically made him swoon. “You're too cuuuute.”

“ _It was one of the most successful AIDS prevention programs in the developing world. It’s a commonly used case study of not only the effectiveness of government programs, but also of how a cult of personality built around a political figure could sway public–_ ”

“I know you’re a genius, but do you have to shove it in my face?”

“ _…I know something else I’d like to–_ ”

“Oh my _god_ ” Phichit laughed, rolling onto his back. “I’ll play dirty, don’t think I won’t.”

“ _What do you mean? You’re… plenty…_ ” He paused for a while, and Phichit briefly thought the connection had dropped, but he eventually finished, “ _…Dirty._ ”

Phichit broke out into peals of laughter, grabbing at his stomach and nearly screaming into his pillow. “That was so – so _awful_! And you couldn’t – you couldn’t even say it!”

“ _I don’t like saying that kind of stuff._ ” Aw, the poor guy was probably blushing in the middle of a convenience store.

“I know, I know. You’re all about positive reinforcement, and I love that.”

“ _Thank you_.”

“It was a perfect opportunity, and you couldn’t just pass it up. If you hadn’t made the joke, I’d be mad at you.”

“ _Good to know._ ”

Phichit sighed, smiling at his stupid, amazing boyfriend. “So how far are you now?”

“ _…The line is long_.”

“Ughhh.”

“ _I’m two people away from the cashier though_.”

“ _Ughhh_.”

“ _Sorry_.”

Phichit sighed. “It’s not your fault.”

“ _Hm_.”

“But I am going to torture you a little. Sorry in advance.”

“ _What do you mean_?”

Phichit grinned wide, delighting in what he was plotting. He took a deep breath, then moaned long and loud into his phone’s speaker.

“ _Wha – Phichit, don’t do that_!”

“ _Oh_ , babe, _jagiya_ , I want you SO BAD!”

“Phichit, I think people can hear–”

“Nnnh, _oppa_ , I want it _sooo baaad_.”

“ _Phichit, stop it_!”

“Ah, _wang-ja-nim_ , I can’t wait anymooooore.”

“ _I’m – I’m checking out right now, okay? Just be–_ ”

“I want your cock, _ae-in_!”

“ _You’re not even trying to use them right_!”

“Shhh, let me have this.”

“ _Phichit_ –”

“I’ll finger myself, don’t think I won’t.”

“ _…You wouldn’t dare_.”

Phichit cackled, reaching for the lube once again. He popped the cap on it right next to the phone.

“ _Phichit, I swear to god if you start – thank you, ma’am._ ”

He spread some lube around on his fingers, rubbing them together until they got warm. “I’m going to start.”

“ _Come on Phichit, I’m in public for_ –”

“ _Ah_ , Mister Policeman!” He shouted out, turning onto his stomach and reaching back into his underwear.

“ _What? Is that a ki– is that something you like_?” Even in English, the poor guy couldn't use the word “kink” in public.

“I may as well find out, because my boyfriend is obviously taking his sweet time and I need my own fantasies to–”

“ _I just left the store, so I’ll be another five–_ ”

He shoved two fingers into his ass suddenly because he knew he wouldn’t be able to fake that kind of gasp. “A-aaah!”

“ _Three, I’ll be three minutes_!”

“Nhhh!”

“ _Phichit, are you actually–_?”

“Mmmh, Mister Policeman, you’re so naughty!”

“ _Fuck, stop imagining another guy when you’re on the phone with me_!”

Phichit laughed, breathless. His ass stung, but it was worth it. “It’s not another guy, it’s you in costume.”

“ _…Oh_.”

“Were you jealous of a fictional guy?”

“ _Maybe – no, I – shut up_!”

Phichit laughed again, then started to scissor his fingers. “Mmm, _oppa_ , my fingers don't go deep enough!”

“ _Fuck_ , stop it!”

Seung-gil rarely cursed. His obvious frustration made Phichit giggle again. “What are you going to do to punish me, Mister Policeman?”

“ _I can’t believe you_.”

“AAAHN, HARDER, MISTER POLI–”

Phichit heard his front door slam open, the sound breaking him off mid-sentence as he laughed. He hung up his phone and pulled his fingers out of his ass just in time for Seung-gil to come sprinting into the room. He must’ve been running the whole way, because he was out of breath and sweating a little.

Or it was because of Phichit’s teasing. Either one, really.

Seung-gil advanced on the bed, eyes dark as they swept over Phichit’s ass still up in the air. “You are _such a tease_.”

Phichit only laughed harder, falling on his side as he grabbed at his aching stomach. “I’m – I’m so – you were just–”

He heard rustling, then the sound of cardboard being ripped. “I can’t believe you. Were you actually fingering yourself?”

Phichit nodded through his laughter, wiggling his lube-wet fingers for his boyfriend to see. He muttered something under his breath as he undressed for the second time tonight, which just sent Phichit off into another round of laughter.

“I can’t – I’m sorry, you were – it was just _so funny_.”

“Sure, whatever.”

Once again, Seung-gil didn’t manage to take his shirt off all the way. He left it unbuttoned, as Phichit’s overt sadistic enjoyment had finally gotten to him. He straddled Phichit’s legs and tugged his hips towards him. Phichit yelped as he was dragged down the bed, but kept giggling even as Seung-gil raised his ass back up.

“Stop laughing.”

“I – I can’t – it’s not even–”

And then the unexpected happened. Against all odds, despite how much they’d done together, Seung-gil – for the very first time – slapped a hand across Phichit’s ass.

His laughter stopped immediately, and the ensuing quiet was filled with mutual surprise and disbelief. Phichit slowly turned his head, looking back at Seung-gil. He half expected to find some sort of domineering look, but instead he just saw his blushing mess of a boyfriend, mouth gaping and eyes wide. Phichit raised an eyebrow, and his face only grew more red.

Not wanting to give himself away, Phichit tentatively asked, “What… was that?”

Seung-gil seemingly exploded, covering his face and stammering out, “I don’t – you were just – I thought it’d be – I’m _so sorry_ , did I hurt you?”

Phichit fell back onto the bed laughing once again, while Seung-gil desperately tried to apologize for the hottest thing he’d ever done.

“Phichit, I can’t tell. Are you – was that not okay?”

Phichit nodded through his tears, laughter genuinely hurting him at this point. “Seung-gil, that was – I can’t even–”

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” he muttered miserably, clearly mortified and not understanding why Phichit was laughing.

“That was so hot!”

Seung-gil fell silent, and Phichit was reduced to giggling uncontrollably. Usually when Phichit got like this, Seung-gil would at least smile back; he’d once told Phichit that his giggling was the cutest noise he’d ever heard, and couldn’t resist its charms.

But now Seung-gil was still, kneeling over him on his bed and as red as a stop light. Phichit should help him out, really.

He stuck his ass further up in the air and wiggled it a bit. Seung-gil was expressionless but for a quirked eyebrow, so Phichit reached back and grabbed his hand, then brought it up to rest on his ass.

“My butt is fine,” Phichit smiled, letting his teasing nature fall away for a second. “Seriously, that was just surprising. And hot. It was really, really sexy.”

Seung-gil’s lips twitched in an aborted smile, and Phichit nearly sighed in relief. As much as he enjoyed torturing his boyfriend, he didn’t want to actually break the man.

“It was okay?”

“It was better than okay. And you should do it again sometime.” Seung-gil nodded, small smile in place and blush beaten back into submission. Then out of nowhere, he pinched Phichit’s underwear-clad ass.

He yelped, burying his face in the covers. “So you got the condoms?” he asked, voice high.

“Yeah,” Seung-gil muttered, palming at Phichit’s ass. “I got a lot.”

“Mm.”

“So you never run out ever again.”

Phichit giggled. “My hero.”

“I’m glad I didn’t break your ass.”

“You’ll have to spank me a lot harder if you want to–”

Seung-gil kissed his bare back. “So now what? Wanna watch a movie?”

“ _What_?” Phichit practically screeched. “Are you _joking_ – holy shit, wait, was that actually a joke?”

Seung-gil grinned adorably, and Phichit felt his soul leave his body.

“Oh my god – Seung-gil, do something to me _now_.”

“Something? Well, your hair is too short to braid I suppose.”

“Seung-gil!”

“I could do your makeup? It didn’t go that well last time, but I think that with more practice, I could give you a really great cat-eye.”

“Seung-gil,” Phichit whined, waving his ass around again. “Do something with my ass.”

“Wow, that was pretty forward.”

“Now!”

Phichit felt his evil, awful boyfriend laugh, his breath cool against his spine. He shivered, suddenly aware of just how close his boyfriend’s face was to his ass.

“Hey Seung-gil?”

“Hm?”

Phichit turned to look at him more fully, and Seung-gil moved forward to nip at his neck. Phichit smiled as he asked, “What are you in the mood for? Seriously?”

“Hmmm,” Seung-gil hummed, pressing his crotch into Phichit’s ass. Phichit bit down on his lower lip at the implication. “This is fine.”

“Anything else?”

“Not particularly. What are you in the mood for?”

Phichit bit his lip, irrational nerves welling up. “I kind of… want to be on top.”

Seung-gil froze. “I mean, we’ve never – we haven’t done that, but I guess we could–”

“What? Wait, _no_ , I want to ride you!”

“…Oh.”

“Would you seriously be okay with me topping you?”

“…This isn’t going how I want it to.”

Phichit laughed, turning over onto his back so he could see Seung-gil's face better. “It’s sweet of you, really. But I only ever like bottoming.”

Blushing, Seung-gil mock-pouted down at him. “What, is my ass not good enough for you?”

Phichit laughed, both shocked and amused, and the result was him pulling his boyfriend down into a quick make-out session. It got heated pretty quickly, but with the both of them randomly smiling into the kiss it was also pretty sloppy. Phichit lazily wrapped his arms around Seung-gil’s shoulders, enjoying the moment before things got too hot and heavy.

Phichit eventually managed to make it more sexy than funny when he carefully pushed his thigh up into Seung-gil’s crotch. His boyfriend gasped into the kiss, then pushed forward more insistently. He grabbed Phichit’s hips, pulled them even closer together. 

Seung-gil pulled back, licking his lips and panting lightly. “We should use the condoms I bought.”

“Well, since you went through all that trouble, I _guess_ we should,” Phichit smiled, cheeks heating up at the way Seung-gil was looking at him – like he wanted to use all the condoms he’d bought in one night.

He pecked Phichit gently on the nose, then leaned away to find the condoms, wherever they’d fallen. Phichit played with his hair in the meantime, tracing the shell of Seung-gil’s ear and enjoying how his locks curled slightly around his fingers. The heat of the night had settled deep in Phichit’s blood, was making his playfulness melt away into a cocktail of desperate horniness and affection, but it was nice to know they still had the mental capacity for tender moments.

Seung-gil moved back, condom in hand, and Phichit decided to shatter the moment himself, springing into action with the force of a freight train. He flipped them over, straddling Seung-gil’s hips and grabbing the sides of the open front of Seung-gil’s shirt. He pulled it open wide so he could easily bend down and bite at one of Seung-gil’s nipples.

“Shit,” he gasped, back arching. “What – that was so sudden!”

Phichit smiled innocently up at his boyfriend, then ground down on his crotch. Seung-gil groaned, hands grabbing onto Phichit’s thighs.

“You’re – your underwear is–”

It really boosted his confidence that he could so thoroughly undo his boyfriend in such a short amount of time. Phichit reached around by the pillow and found the lube from earlier, purposefully wiggling his ass against Seung-gil’s crotch as he stretched. Seung-gil huffed, sounding only half annoyed at the purposeful teasing.

Phichit thumbed open the lube yet again, wet his fingers yet again, but this time he got to enjoy the way Seung-gil’s eyes widened in anticipation.

“If you – are you – should I–?”

“Shhh,” he whispered, reaching up to swipe his clean thumb over Seung-gil’s bottom lip. “I got this.”

Seung-gil rolled his eyes, as both of them knew that sentiment wouldn’t last long. But he still looked turned on, and his cock was hardening against Phichit’s ass, which was good enough for Phichit.

With one hand on Seung-gil’s abs for support (god, those abs…), Phichit reached back and unceremoniously stuck two fingers up his ass. It didn’t hurt much this time, but the shine was definitely wearing off.

“Babe,” he said breathily, blinking slowly. “Watch me?”

Seung-gil nodded instantly, eyes skimming over Phichit’s entire body. He watched Phichit’s free hand palm himself through his pair of borrowed (alright, stolen) boxer briefs, and he sucked in a breath just as Phichit gasped out. While the fingers in his ass were just kind of there to take up space, not long enough or at the right angle to reach anything fun, the palm against his neglected cock was _amazing_.

“Seung-gil,” he panted, fingers squeezing and pushing and hips rocking towards them both. “I’m so – ahhhh!”

“I’m right here,” he muttered, voice rough and eyes focused. He licked his lips, hands skimming up Phichit’s sides.

“I – could you also – nnh–”

“Anything. What do you need?”

“Fingers – _yet_ , please, could you…?”

Seung-gil nodded, easily understanding what Phichit was trying to say. He grabbed for the lube, only looking away for a moment when it wasn’t where he expected it to be. But then his eyes were right back on Phichit, on the fingers he had slipped down his underwear, at the canting of his hips as he ground down on his dick, at the trembling grip he had on his clothed erection, at the flush building on his face and traveling down his chest. That gaze gave Phichit the confidence he needed to stay upright and not dissolve into a needy, horny puddle of man.

He watched Seung-gil squirt the lube out onto his own fingers, then squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation. He knew what was about to happen, and if he watched he might come embarrassingly fast.

He heard, “Do you – can I take off your underwear?”

“Just push – push it down,” he panted, barely understanding what was being said to him, only knowing that he was impatient and horny and needed something longer than his own fingers in his ass.

He felt his briefs being pushed halfway down the curve of his ass and hissed as the air cooled the lube he’d spread down there himself. Seung-gil traced a finger over to his hole, felt where Phichit was already two fingers deep, and the light pressure running up his crack making him gasp. Sitting up to better reach his stretched entrance, Seung-gil pushed his finger down slowly, making Phichit lose his breath at the sharp pain of the stretch burning its way up his spine and hips, coupled with the pleasure of knowing that Seung-gil was finally _inside him_.

Seung-gil paused to peck him on the cheek, sensing that Phichit’s breath shouldn’t just stop like that, but Phichit whined for him to keep going. Pressing slow kisses down his throat, Seung-Gil went back to pushing in until his own finger was right alongside Phichit’s own, reaching deeper and stretching wider than one of Phichit’s. Phichit dropped the hand on his dick, using it instead to brace himself around Seung-gil’s shoulders.

“You okay?” Seung-gil’s voice was rough but firm, and it got Phichit’s attention. He opened his eyes, blinking heavily down at his boyfriend. The weight he found there, the way he looked at Phichit as if he was handing him the universe, it was the only thing keeping him upright as his boyfriend moved the finger in his ass in small circles. “If it hurts, we can go slower.”

“Seung,” he gasped out, desperate to explain his impatience. “If we go any slower, we’ll be – be going backwards in time.”

Seung-gil quirked an eyebrow up at him, then crooked his finger without warning. Phichit yelped, fingers digging into Seung-gil’s back.

“Not fair! I was – ohhhhhh, that’s nice.”

Seung-gil smirked up at him, smug that he’d found Phichit’s prostate so quickly. “Doing better?”

Phichit nodded frantically, desperately wanting friction for himself but unable to move much because of the two hands preparing his ass. “Seung-gil, could you…?” He lost his sentence, gasping as Seung-gil’s finger brushed past his prostate again.

“Could I what?”

“My… touch my…” Phichit felt himself shiver as Seung-gil let another finger tap against his already stretched hole. “Wait, mine are still – I don’t think–”

“Your fingers don’t reach very far,” Seung-gil explained, watching him hungrily. “Take yours out, I’ll take over.”

Phichit huffed, stubbornly only removing one. Seung-gil quickly worked in his second one, and Phichit gasped at the better stretch, at the feeling of his boyfriend knowing his body even more intimately. And because of the angle, it went deeper too, and suddenly two fingers were pressing against his prostate. He gasped and moaned, desperate for friction on his dick but unsure how to get it.

“Seung – my, touch my–”

Seung-gil nodded, hand falling away from steadying Phichit’s hip to brush his dick through the underwear that irritatingly hadn’t been taken all the way off all damn night. Phichit felt his breath get stuck in his throat, crying out wordlessly as Seung-gil mercifully exposed his erection.

His dick was soaked, precome was dripping down his balls, and he was a neglected shade of red and twitching from the cold air. The sight made him squeeze his ass around all the fingers working him open.

“God,” Seung-gil muttered, licking his lips. “You’re gorgeous.”

Phichit whined, tightening his grip around Seung-gil’s shoulders, shaking his head and squeezing his eyes shut. If Seung-gil was also going to talk to him like that, then there was no way he’d even last long enough to get a cock inside himself, let alone actually get fucked the way he wanted.

But sweet, well-meaning Seung-gil misunderstood, and he sounded amused as he purred, “But you are. You’re beautiful, _nae sa-rang_.”

All the teasing from earlier, the three fingers up his ass and two teasing his prostate, the thumb that swirled around the head of his dick, the pet name he didn’t fully understand despite all their time together, and Seung-gil’s other kind words – it all culminated in Phichit losing his breath, blood roaring in his veins, stomach clenching, body tensing as he came across Seung-gil’s chest.

He would’ve fallen over entirely if Seung-gil hadn’t brought his legs up to prop up his back. Phichit was panting, ass twitching around the three – no, his had slipped out at some point – the two fingers still inside him. He sighed, felt his blood calm from its rushing torrent as he was cradled more securely into Seung-gil’s pelvis.

“See? You _are_ gorgeous.”

Phichit smiled airily down at his boyfriend, slowly blinking his eyes open. “Thanks, that’s sweet.” But as reality sunk in, Phichit’s smiled faded. “Wait, I wanted – we didn’t get to finish together. We didn’t get to fuck – shit, Seung-gil, you did that on purpose!”

The smug bastard was grinning now. “You’ve been teasing me all night.”

“I know, but still,” Phichit pouted, biting his bottom lip. “Now what?”

Seung-gil’s eyes nearly twinkled. “Now we use the condoms I bought.”

“What?” Phichit exclaimed. “I just came, I’m too sensitive right now!”

“All I hear are excuses.”

“Yes, very legitimate ones!”

Seung-gil laughed and fuck, Phichit could never resist that sound. Seung-gil pulled him in for a kiss, lips pressing and insistent and lighting a previously extinguished fire in Phichit’s chest. He felt his shoulders start to relax, his thighs squeeze around Seung-gil’s hips.

With an arm wrapped around his waist, Seung-gil’s chest pressed up against his own, his lips playing with his own and riling him back up, Phichit felt entirely surrounded and at his boyfriend’s mercy. His typical nature wanted to rebel against being so thoroughly captured, but in his post-orgasmic bliss he felt little will to do anything about it.

Just as Phichit was moaning into the kiss, Seung-gil slipped a third finger into him, making him cry out and jerk his hips forward.

“Seung-gil, you – won’t it hurt?”

“Does it hurt now?”

“Not really.” Phichit was willing to bet there were more endorphins than actual blood cells pumping through his body right now.

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

He nodded, and Seung-gil stretched his fingers apart, accidentally brushing his prostate with one. Phichit cried out, grabbing onto Seung-gil’s shirt and jerking his hips again.

“Okay?”

He shook his head. “Don’t touch – don’t touch me there.”

“Prostate?”

He nodded. Seung-gil kissed him deeply in apology, then slowly flipped them over, rearranging Phichit so he was on his front, ass in the air. He pulled his underwear all the way off, and Phichit would’ve helped, but he was so boneless he'd have only slowed things down.

This time when Seung-gil pushed three fingers in and stretched them, Phichit wasn’t overstimulated. It was only pressure, movement, and the knowledge that Seung-gil had a front row seat to the lewdest show of his life.

“Okay?” Seung-gil nipped at his ass cheek, making Phichit twitch.

He nodded, brain and mouth entirely disconnected.

They continued this way for a while, Phichit spread out under Seung-gil’s gaze as he got fingered through his sensitivity. Seung-gil left quick pecks and dark kiss marks all over his ass and thighs, and Phichit nearly sobbed at how good it felt, legs trembling and arms lazily cradling his head. It didn’t take long for Phichit to start impatiently squirming on the bed.

“Seung-gil, are you al – almost done?” He groaned, eyes tightly shut.

“I don’t know,” he muttered, sucking a mark into one of Phichit’s lower back dimples. “I could do this forever.”

Phichit huffed, amused at his boyfriend's probably honest sentiment. “I think your fingers would start hurting, babe.”

“Maybe, but I wouldn't mind.” He paused, free hand rubbing Phichit’s lower back. “Plus it’s been a while for you. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“If you were going to be this gentle, we could’ve done without the condoms,” he muttered, rocking his hips back. Seung-gil sucked in a breath as his thigh brushed against his dick. While Phichit’s own was still somewhat soft, Seung-gil’s dick was solid as fucking granite.

“You feel like you could use some relief too,” Phichit murmured, letting his eyelids drop partway as he looked back at his boyfriend’s flushed face. He smirked, canting his hips again. “Even though you got a blowjob earlier, so far I’m the only one who’s come.”

Seung-gil bit his lower lip, let his free hand trace Phichit’s spine. “I don’t mind.”

“Really? You sure you won’t just come the second you get inside of me?”

The fingers inside him twisted, all three pressing against his prostate. He cried out, legs nearly collapsing from the pleasure just bordering on pain.

“I’m already inside of you, try again.” Smug bastard.

Mustering up as much strength as he could, Phichit managed to turn around onto his back and pull Seung-gil up his body by his open shirt.

“See, I have certain… expectations,” he murmured, leaning up so he could nip at Seung-gil’s collar bone. “I need to know you can meet them,” he said while sucking his way up Seung-gil’s neck. He stopped where Seung-gil’s jaw met his ear, where he bit down hard. Seung-gil bit back a groan, then brought his hand up to run through his Phichit’s hair.

“What are your expectations?”

Phichit leaned forward so his lips could skim over Seung-gil’s ear as he whispered, “I want you to eat me out, then push me down on all fours and pound me until I come, untouched.”

He kissed Seung-gil’s cheek innocently as he pulled away to see the damage he’d done. But to his disappointment, Seung-gil barely looked fazed. Was he already immune to Phichit’s teasing? Damn him.

Instead, Seung-gil just crooked his fingers against his prostate, making Phichit jerk forward and bury his face in Seung-gil’s shoulder. But unlike last time, the fingers were relentless, pressing and sliding over his prostate insistently. Phichit was panting now, eyes screwed shut as he nuzzled into Seung-gil’s jaw, arms clinging around his neck as his sensitive spot sent shivers up his back and down his legs.

Seung-gil turned his head to kiss his forehead, muttering, “I think that can be arranged.”

Phichit blearily blinked up at his boyfriend, head spinning from the persistent stimulation. He was focusing so much on the fingers against his prostrate and his dick’s growing hardness that he almost didn’t notice Seung-gil’s triumphant smirk – wait, hardness? Surely it was too soon for him to be getting hard again! Curse Seung-gil and his ability to play Phichit’s own body like a damn instrument.

But Seung-gil was on a mission, rising to meet Phichit’s teasing challenge. He was so fucked. (Thank god.)

Seung-gil sucked at the spot below and behind Phichit’s ear that always left him seeing stars, making him gasp and tremble in his arms. He then took his fingers out of Phichit’s ass, making him fucking _whimper_ at the feeling of emptiness, his ass clenching down and meeting no resistance.

Seung-gil chuckled, pressing his lips against Phichit’s quickly before moving away to lightly nip and kiss his way down Phichit’s chest and right past his nipples (damn him). He was still very much in charge, and Phichit would be lying if he said it didn’t make his dick harden.

He shivered at the picture Seung-gil made, his pale skin and dark hair standing out against Phichit’s own tan skin. His shoulders were so broad these days, his biceps fun to hold onto when they were making out. He was still wearing his unbuttoned shirt, but Phichit’s arms were too weak to reach up and change that. His hands were splayed over Phichit’s waist, keeping him from finding any friction for his dick. Phichit’s knees were framing his narrow waist and lord, he could see Seung-gil’s toned ass sticking up a little bit, still clad in tight black fabric.

Phichit felt his cock twitch at seeing all this and bit his lip, holding in his hundredth groan of the night.

Seung-gil was taking his sweet time, nuzzling and showering Phichit’s smooth chest and hips in affection despite Phichit’s explicit request to the contrary. It was driving him insane, and he tried and failed to grind his hips upward despite Seung-gil pinning him down infuriatingly easily.

“Seung-gil, come on,” he murmured, voice breathy and thin. But his boyfriend was still going, nipping at the softness of his lower belly, a softness that refused to disappear despite how hard Phichit practiced. Seung-gil claimed that he loved it, and seemed to enjoy teasing the area. Phichit was about to protest the attention he was receiving there, but Seung-gil glanced up at his face, making him practically swoon at the tenderness and amusement he found there.

Seung-gil went right back to work, kissing down his pelvis and avoiding his cock altogether. Phichit whined and wiggled his hips when Seung-gil took an infuriating detour down his thigh.

Oh no. Phichit had said he wanted to come untouched, but was that… Was that starting now?

Fuck.

Suddenly Seung-gil slid his hands down to the back of his thighs and pushed them forward into the air. Phichit’s back curved and he started to ask what the big idea was, but Seung-gil was looking – oh…

He was actually going to do it? They hadn’t done rimming before, and he’d only said it to get Seung-gil riled up. He hadn’t really expected–

But there he was, nosing back behind Phichit’s balls and yup, that was his tongue. Oh god, Seung-gil’s tongue was–

“Ohhhhhh,” he moaned, hips canting back for more even as his face heated in embarrassment.

“Good, huh?”

Phichit glared down at him, a second away from sassing his smug boyfriend when Seung-gil went back to work, swiping his tongue over his hole and effectively shutting up any retorts Phichit could’ve had. He was concentrating so hard on the feeling of that strong tongue moving back and forth that he forgot how to breathe, let alone how to speak English.

Seung-gil swirled his tongue, making Phichit jerk in his grasp. “Seung,” he moaned, hands fisting in the sheets and toes curling in the air. “ _Tee rak_ … ohhhh.”

Seung-gil chuckled and god, Phichit could feel his breath against his ass.

“ _Ying khun_ – more, again!” He practically shouted between panting attempts to get air.

Seung-gil swirled his tongue as ordered. Obviously he couldn't reach his prostate but god, maybe Phichit could just come from this? That wouldn’t be half bad.

Then Seung-gil pushed his tongue in, and Phichit lost any coherent thoughts he had left.

“Ah – Seeeahhh!” Phichit’s attempt to shout his name failed miserably, but he barely noticed as he twisted on the bed, desperately trying to do something as futile as ride his boyfriend’s tongue.

But Seung-gil complied, his tongue moving in and out teasingly and it was good, so good. His nose was pressed in close and it should’ve been embarrassing, but after moaning loudly over the phone and all the foreplay Seung-gil had subjected him to, Phichit’s hole was loose, and his shame was nonexistent.

Blowing air over Phichit’s twitching hole, Seung-gil shifted his arms to rest one of Phichit’s legs over his shoulder. With his newly freed hand, Seung-gil brought a finger in effortlessly alongside his tongue, and then a second, and Phichit was officially a mess, he was never going to be presentable ever again. He could feel tears building up as he gasped, could felt the heat pooling in his groin, felt Seung-gil’s hot, wet tongue, felt his own precome cooling against his stomach.

He was panting and moaning wantonly, head tipped back and eyes barely kept open. Heat was building in his groin, his muscles tightening and legs twitching. “Ah, _yet_ , stop – fuck me, now, right now!”

Seung-gil pinched the back of his thigh and sucked just below his hole, making Phichit's whole body twitch.

Desperately catching his breath, Phichit cried out, “Fuck me noooow!”

Seung-gil pulled back, smirking up at him and circling his two fingers. “Already? You sure it’s been long enough since you came?”

“ _Yet_ – Fuck you and just fuck me!” He shouted out, letting go of the sheets and pulling at Seung-gil’s hair.

He bit down on Phichit’s ass cheek _hard_ , close to his hole. “What was that?”

“Fuck meeeeeeee–”

“I’m waiting.”

“Please,” he nearly sobbed, eyes screwed shut and hands trembling. “Please, I’m so – it hurts so much–”

“It hurts?”

“In a good way, don’t – stop worrying, _tee rak_ – ah!”

Seung-gil sighed after kissing his hole one last time. He smiled darkly and moved away from Phichit’s twitching, sensitive, heavily marked ass.

Phichit frowned, panted, “Take off your shirt, geez.”

Surprised, Seung-gil seemed to only just notice he was still wearing it. He took it off, and Phichit whistled at his biceps being revealed. Seung-gil blushed, rolling his eyes and smiling at Phichit’s antics.

“By the way,” Phichit sighed, catching his breath and feeling blissed out yet overwhelmingly on edge. “We need to do that again sometime. I nearly came from that.”

“I could tell,” Seung-gil replied, smug again. He threw his shirt somewhere off to the side, then grabbed Phichit’s ass, a cheek in each hand, and squeezed. “You were pretty loud.”

“Was not,” Phichit lied easily.

“Your neighbors are probably thinking of moving.”

“ _Hok pat_ , I forgot how thin these walls are!”

Seung-gil smirked. “I didn’t.”

Phichit was blushing and spluttering, trying to chastise his ridiculous boyfriend and failing miserably. He decided to cut his losses and escape by burying his face in his pillow, the shame he’d ignored earlier flooding back at full force.

Seung-gil was chuckling to himself and took the opportunity to turn the rest of Phichit’s body around too. Phichit supported himself on his elbows, burning face still hidden away. Seung-gil was running his hands up from Phichit’s thighs to his hips, squeezing and kneading and generally being distracting.

“Your ass is so cute,” he muttered, almost to himself. “You work out so much, it’s all round and… what’s the English? Perky?” 

Phichit groaned into the pillow, hoping he couldn’t hear it.

“And you’re strong, but still so soft.” Seung-gil nipped at the base of his spine. “Am I embarrassing you?”

He didn’t respond, absolutely refused to. But his own embarrassment seemed to give Seung-gil more confidence, as he kept on going.

“Aw, but you were so adorable before. Your face was all pink, and your blush goes all the way down your chest. And your body is always so _responsive_.”

Phichit stayed put, even though he could feel his face heating up impossibly further. He was sure his blush was spreading down his chest even now, was probably visible even from behind.

“Your ears and shoulders are bright red.” He’d been right.

Seung-gil ran his teeth over one of his ass cheeks, then bit down and sucked. Phichit flinched, but held back his moan.

“Are you going to stay quiet for the rest of the night? Because I hate to tell you this, but that probably won’t be possible.” He bit down again in a matching spot on the other cheek, and Phichit jerked again.

But he wouldn’t make any more noise. He wouldn’t give Seung-gil the satisfaction, and he definitely wouldn’t embarrass himself anymore within earshot of his neighbors. Oh, the things he’d shouted… He’d never be able to look them or Seung-gil in the eye ever again.

“How is Mister Policeman supposed to get any information if you won’t talk, hah?”

Phichit burst out laughing. How could he be embarrassed and pissy when his boyfriend was being ridiculous just for him?

Seung-gil leaned over him, kissing his shoulder as he watched his bright red face laugh and fail to pull in enough air. They made eye contact, which sent Phichit off into a fresh round of giggles. He tried to hide in the pillow again, but Seung-gil cupped his chin and kept his face where it could be seen.

“See what I mean? Adorable,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss Phichit’s cheek.

Phichit pushed himself up just enough to reach Seung-gil’s lips, and he kissed him desperately between giggles. Seung-gil played with his bottom lip, ran his tongue along his own, and smiled when Phichit started laughing again.

“That was – you’re so silly,” Phichit managed to get out, wiping at where his eyes had been watering. “Stop being ridiculous _and_ amazing. You make me look bad.”

Seung-gil raised an eyebrow at that. “Well, if you say so.”

“No! I take it back, stay amazing! For me, _jagiya_?”

Seung-gil smiled softly, at both the term and its correct usage. He kissed him deeply one last time, tongue flicking out against Phichit’s lower lip before he could even react to it, and then leaned in close to Phichit’s ear. “You still want me to fuck you rough?”

Phichit saw stars. “Um, yeah – yes, that’d be… I’d like that, mhmm.”

Seung-gil nipped at his ear and jaw, then kissed his way down his back, running his hands down his sides. Phichit turned slightly to watch him go, face warming and breath speeding back up. The angle was awkward, but Phichit was entirely unwilling to miss this.

Seung-gil pulled his own underwear down and off – oh god, had he been wearing those this whole time? What a saint.

And there it was, Phichit’s best friend, ready and waiting. The sight of his boyfriend’s dick made him clench his ass in anticipation. The way Seung-gil glanced at his ass made him think he’d been seen. Yup, he was smirking. Damn him and his amazing dick.

“Seung-gil, hurry up,” he whined, letting his voice go high and needy the way Seung-gil liked. “I want you so badly.”

His boyfriend paused for a moment, then frantically felt around on the bed spread for the condom he’d dropped earlier in all the chaos. Phichit wiggled his ass when he found it and opened the wrapper. Seung-gil rolled it down his length in one quick motion, then leaned forward, hands tight on Phichit’s waist and cock pressing up behind Phichit’s balls.

“Alright?” He asked. Phichit nodded, biting his lip. “Okay. Let me know if it hurts, and I’ll slow down.” He nodded again, and then Seung-gil was lining up his dick and pressing up against his hole.

Phichit sucked in a breath at the feeling, then gasped as he felt Seung-gil finally enter him. The head of his cock was in, and Phichit already felt like he was on fire. He was overwhelmed by the simple pressure, heat, and hint of friction. It had been two months, but even with all that time Phichit didn’t feel any pain. The insane amount of prep earlier had done its job.

“ _Khwang khun yai mak_ ,” he muttered, shifting his hips back to push in more of Seung-gil’s length. They both bit off groans, and as Phichit took a moment to breathe deeply and relax his muscles, he felt Seung-gil’s fingers trembling where they were digging into his hips.

Phichit glanced behind him to see his boyfriend with his eyes screwed shut and his mouth pressed into a firm line, body a tight line of tension. He supposed it had been just as long for him as it’d been for Phichit.

Phichit reached back to cover one of Seung-gil’s hands with his own. “You okay?”

Seung-gil took a deep breath and nodded, opening his eyes and meeting Phichit’s own. “It’s a lot,” he muttered, voice rough.

“Wow, I know you’re big but come on. Hubris is a very unattractive quality.”

He smiled, pushing in a bit further. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Excuse me?” Phichit mock-pouted, pressing back even more. “I thought we established that – nnnh – that you’re the ridiculous boyfriend here?”

“Fine, I guess we’re both ridiculous,” he bit out, finally bottoming out. Phichit could feel his balls sit heavily against his ass and he _loved it_.

“And I guess that makes us a perfect match,” Phichit muttered, half hoping Seung-gil wouldn’t hear his nauseatingly cheesy comment.

He could feel his cock twitch and grow impossibly harder inside of him. He’d heard.

“You’re killing me,” Seung-gil groaned, then pulled back and snapped his hips forward.

Phichit lost his breath at the sudden movement, hand tightening where it was still resting over Seung-gil’s. “More babe, give it to me.”

Seung-gil grumbled something and shifted Phichit’s hips. He was probably mentally calculating the perfect angle to hit his – Phichit cried out as Seung-gil thrust again, ass clenching around Seung-gil’s cock.

Seung-gil made a happy sound behind him, then aimed for the same spot. “Faster?”

“Mhmm,” Phichit groaned, light-headed and lax.

Seung-gil started fucking him steadily, pulling him back to meet his hips on every thrust. True to history, Phichit practically melted down into the mattress, forearms barely propping him up at all.

“Ohh, Seung – anhhh, faster!”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! Yeah, gimme – ahhhh!”

Seung-gil was fucking him in earnest now, pounding his prostrate nearly every time. Phichit could barely form words, couldn’t even get Seung-gil’s entire name out. His arms had completely given up, the hand covering Seung-gil’s finally falling away to twist into the sheets to try to find some semblance of purchase.

“Ah, good – so good, Seung – ah!”

Unable to keep his head two inches off the mattress anymore, Phichit let his face and shoulders fall onto the pillow. With his moans and shouts being muffled, Seung-gil slowed down a bit.

“Don’t – Phichit, I want to hear you,” he grunted out, slowing down even more and focusing on the force of his thrusts.

Phichit was an incoherent mess, incapable of moving away from the pillow he was continuously moaning into enough to tell him to go faster, to tell him he couldn’t help muffling his sounds, to tell him that he was amazing and wonderful, and could he please, please ignore what he’d said earlier about coming untouched and grab his dick?

“Phichit? You okay?” He was more than okay. He wanted this feeling for the rest of his life, wanted to stay in bed with Seung-gil forever.

Instead of saying any of that, all Phichit managed was a tight nod. Nailed it.

Seung-gil all but stopped fucking him then. “Listen Phichit, if you’re still embarrassed–”

“ _Seung-giiiiiil_ ,” he nearly shouted, turning his face just enough to keep his voice nice and loud. “Don’t just _stop_!”

He picked up the pace again, but not nearly as hard or fast as before. Phichit was seconds away from weeping in frustration.

“ _Nae sa-rang_ , are you sure you’re–?”

“I’m fine! Stop being sweet and just _fuck me_!”

Not needing to be yelled at a third time, Seung-gil went back to pounding into him, holding Phichit’s hips nearly vertical as he drove down harder and harder, hammering his prostrate nearly every time. If Phichit was going to come untouched, this was definitely the way to get it done.

It was difficult, but Phichit kept his head turned to the side so Seung-gil would be reassured by the sounds he made.

“Oh, _yet_ , ahnn, Seung – gahhh! _Khod dee_ , so good, _tee rak_!”

Seung-gil was panting himself, no doubt close from having been hard all night and getting no relief.

Phichit was being slowly but surely pushed up the mattress by the force of Seung-gil’s thrusts and his own lack of resistance, and soon enough his hands were braced against the wall at the head of his bed. He was drooling a bit, mouth hanging open with continuous moans and pants.

“Seung – harder, that’s – ohhhh!”

It didn’t take long for Seung-gil to pant out, “I’m close. You – are you–?”

“Mmmmmm!”

“I don’t know what – what that means!”

Phichit barely managed to moved one of his hands from the wall, reaching back and waving it to attract Seung-gil’s attention. He made a grabby motion that Seung-gil thankfully understood, as moments later his own hand was pressed down on top of it, fingers intertwined and squeezing down hard. They couldn’t kiss in this position, and Phichit needed to feel closer. He needed something to quench the fire roaring through his blood and the buzzing in his head, to calm the quivering of his legs and hips.

Seung-gil bent over his back, lips kissing and biting and mouthing at his skin. Phichit practically sobbed, enjoying the closeness and the way Seung-gil’s thrusts became shorter, harder.

“Phichit, you’re – _sa-rang hae_ \- Phichit!”

In a single inexplicable moment of clarity and remembrance, Phichit screamed out, “Spank me!”

Thankfully Seung-gil’s knee-jerk reaction was to obey, and he slapped Phichit’s ass cheek so hard he came, tensing up so tight that Seung-gil came right after. Phichit screamed loudly into the pillow, throat raw, as his vision blacked out, head going fuzzy with the rush of his blood pounding faster than the rhythm of Seung-gil’s earlier thrusts.

When he came back down, he found himself at the tail end of what was probably a pretty long, pretty loud moan. Seung-gil was panting harshly against his back, arms wrapped around his waist and holding him close, chest to back, sweaty forehead pressed into the side of his neck.

His hips and legs would’ve given way by now if not for Seung-gil’s solid weight keeping him upright. Phichit could still feel his muscles twitching and tracked the sensation, starting from his arms and tracking the small spasms all the way down to his feet. He was shaky, but happy.

He was going to be horribly sore tomorrow, athlete or not. The thought made him smile weakly.

Seung-gil mouthed at his jaw line, let his fingers rub circles into his hips. “Phichit?” he asked, voice rough and low.

Phichit hummed noncommittally.

“You were loud, even with the pillow.”

He huffed out a weak laugh at that. One involuntary ass clench around Seung-gil’s softening cock had them both hissing. Seung-gil pulled out and leaned back slowly as he untangled himself. Phichit shivered at the cold air on his ass as Seung-gil kissed his shoulder, and took off and tied up the used condom.

Phichit promptly fell over. Seung-gil jumped, ran one hand up his back and one through Phichit’s hair to get a good look at his face, probably worried about how quiet he was being. But too bad, Phichit wasn’t feeling responsive right now. All he knew was that he’d just had one of the most intense orgasms of his life, and his wonderful boyfriend had put way too much cold air in between them.

“ _Nae sa-rang_ , you okay?”

Seung-gil had never clearly explained what that endearment meant, but one of these days Phichit would figure it out. Using the internet was always cheating, so he'd have to wait out Seung-gil's embarrassment for yet another quick Korean lesson.

"Phichit?"

Phichit knew his limbs were trembling, but it felt as if there was a fuzzy barrier between his mind and his body. He tried to respond but his throat hurt too much. Seung-gil looked worried, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes studying Phichit closely.

Since his voice wasn’t going to work, Phichit used all the strength he had left in his weak limbs to pull Seung-gil’s hand up to his lips and kiss it.

It worked, thankfully. Seung-gil’s face melted into a warm, tender expression, and Phichit felt the urge to shield himself from his literal sun of a boyfriend.

“I’m going to get you cleaned up, okay? I’ll be right back.”

Phichit must’ve dozed off, as the next time he opened his eyes it was to find Seung-gil lying next to him, studying his relaxed face. He would’ve been surprised if he hadn’t woken up to the sight hundreds of times before. Instead of screaming like he had the first time he’d caught Seung-gil watching him sleep, Phichit smiled and reached out a hand to find and squeeze Seung-gil’s hip.

“Hey,” he whispered, throat scratchy and aching.

“Hi,” he muttered, voice far less scratchy, which was not at all fair. “You’ve only been asleep for a few minutes.”

Phichit nodded, could feel how not sticky the skin was between his legs, and then scooted closer. “Hold me?”

Seung-gil smiled his small, warm smile and complied, pulling Phichit into his side and kissing him sweetly on the lips. Phichit smiled, sighing into the kiss, then ducked down to nuzzle into Seung-gil’s neck, too worn out to let the kiss get any more heated. They were both still a bit sticky from sweat, but the thought only made Phichit smile.

“What’s so funny?” Seung-gil asked, carding his fingers through Phichit’s hair and pulling him even closer.

“We’re gross,” he snickered, then kissed the nearest skin he could. Seung-gil huffed, amused.

Phichit was being lulled to sleep by the gentle fingers running through his hair, but he fought to stay awake just a little longer. Usually after a round of rough sex, Seung-gil would get apologetic and nervous, and Phichit needed to be conscious for that.

It didn’t take long for Seung-gil to tense up under his cheek, arm tightening around his waist. He started rambling, “So it was okay, right? I just – I need to hear if you liked it, and you’re all quiet now – or I don’t know, that I didn’t hurt you and that you’re okay. Are you okay?”

Phichit smiled, cuddling into his sweet, insecure boyfriend’s shoulder. “It was amazing,” he rasped out. “My throat just hurts.”

“Oh – _oh_ , would you like some water? I didn’t – ah, I didn’t get any, but I can go–”

“Nooo, staaay,” Phichit groaned, clinging tighter to this dumb man. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Are you sure?”

“Just wanna’ be with you,” he murmured. He could feel his face heat up, but he had zero filter or fucks to give right now.

“Oh, that’s… oh,” Seung-gil fell silent, then a few moments later muttered, “That’s good then.”

Phichit smiled and nuzzled up under his jaw. “You were amazing, babe.”

“I don’t – you don’t have to–”

“I’ve literally never come that hard before. I honestly think I blacked out. And what was that word you kept using? Nay sahhhh... something?”

“Your throat sounds pretty bad, don't strain it.”

"Come on, don't be stingy Seung-gil!"

"If I have to explain that, then you have to translate everything you said tonight."

"…Shit, I don’t remember half of what I said.”

“Oh well.”

“Ah, at one point I said you were big!”

“Ugh, just stop, Phichit–”

“Can we stay in bed and have sex for the rest of our lives? We’re so good at it, it seems like a waste to do anything else.”

Seung-gil chuckled, pressing his face into the top of Phichit’s head and leaving a kiss there. “Is that a proposal?”

Phichit froze, remembering what he’d shouted out in Thai near the end of their… amorous encounter. His face heated up and he ducked into Seung-gil’s neck in an attempt at avoiding eye contact.

“Phichit, your shoulder is red. What are you blushing for?”

“…I remembered something I said,” Phichit muttered, running his fingers up Seung-gil's chest. “I’m really glad you don’t speak Thai.”

"Absolutely ridiculous," he responded, kissing Phichit on top of his head again and mercifully letting the matter go.

Phichit leaned up to kiss Seung-gil solidly on the mouth, letting his feelings out as he deepened the kiss. Seung-gil seemed caught off guard, but quickly recovered, sighing into the kiss. He usually liked positions where they could kiss during sex, so he was probably just as kiss-starved as Phichit.

When Phichit pulled away, breathing a bit heavier and licking his lips, Seung-gil looked like he had stars in his eyes. They smiled at each other, and Phichit ducked back into his earlier spot. He sighed, thinking. Since they only had one night, he'd wake up in a few hours and force Seung-gil into round two.

Pressing a quick kiss to Seung-gil’s collarbone, and feeling Seung-gil’s fingers running rhythmically through his hair, Phichit let himself drift off into a satisfied, happy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in comments! Am I right and this fic was super cheesy, or was the fluff adequately balanced with the smut? Let me know~
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
